And From That Moment On
by AllAmericanGirlMaKenziee
Summary: Harry see's his mum and more.........
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new Lily. Please don't get sue happy!  
~~~ Kenzi ~~~  
  
  
Lily cried silently, grasping the tiny baby in her arms. She looked down  
at the lifeless body of James Potter. Her husband. Turning on her heel,  
she ran to the nursery. And that was where she last saw her baby boy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the common room on halloween night, crying softly. He was in his  
fifth year. So many nights. He had never realized it, but tonight was the anniversary that his  
mother died for him. He longed to see her, talk to her, in some way,  
a real way, not to a picture. He got up, and walked to the astronomy deck.  
" Mum," he whispered, " If you're there, please let me know."  
And suddenly, ever so suddenly, a beautiful woman formed in the stars.  
" Darling baby, don't cry," She cooed, " I'm here."  
" Mum?" Harry whispered, looking at the woman.  
" Yes, sweetie, yes."  
" Oh, Mum! I 'm SO SORRY that I never remembered!"  
" Harry, we all make mistakes. It's okay." Lily said. " I can only stay a few  
more minutes, but I just had to let you know I was here."  
" Mum?" Harry asked timidly.  
" What is it?" She whispered.   
" I love you." He said quietly.  
" Oh, sweet heart, I love you too." She cried.  
" I'll always remember you." He confided.  
And she sang, So sweetly, so soft, and so comforting. Harry knew that he  
would never forget after this night. Not Ever!  
" I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life  
pass you by, weep not for the memories. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep.  
I'm standing on the edge of something much too deep. It's funny how I feel  
so much, though I cannot say a word. Though we are screamin inside, or we can't   
be heard. I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life  
pass you by, weep not for the memories.........."  
Harry cried. He looked at her silently.  
" I love you." He whispered.  
" I love you too, Harry. I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always.  
As long as forever, my baby you'll be," She whispered, fading away.  
" If you ever need me, I'll always be with you." Her soft hand brushed his  
cheek, and she disappeared in the deep blue sky.  
" I love you," He whispered.  
He went back to his dorms and looked into his mirror.  
And there he saw a beatiful white lily flower, a stag, and lightening bolt.  
And from that moment on, Harry James Potter knew that his parents were  
always with him.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry sat with his wife, Ginny, in the balcony of their 10 bedroom home.  
It was halloween night, the anniversary of his parents' deaths. Harry   
wondered if his mother remembered, like she'd promised, but he wasn't  
quite sure she would. He sighed, went inside, and plopped himself on  
the couch in the living room. Ginny followed.  
" Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, a glimmer in her eyes that had turned  
slowly from green to brown when she was younger. And her hair became   
much darker. She now looked almost identical to Lily Potter.  
" Oh, well, I just remembered that tonight is the-" He stopped short, for   
Ginny interrupred.  
" Harry, you can't worry so much about Voldemort and your parents,  
the Quints can sense it, it scares them." She whispered.  
" I know, I know, but I just can't help it." Harry had always wanted what  
was best for the children. The quints, who were of 10 years old, were very  
tolerant. Kerry looked identical to Ginny, Aaron taking to his father. And then,  
the other's took mixtures. James had black hair and green eyes, Macy had  
red hair, green eyes and freckles. But then, there was Lily. It was she they   
worried about most. Lily didn't seem to respond to any sounds, nor make any.  
Ginny and Harry got worried, so they consulted a doctor. Lily was deaf.  
She had no learning disability and she wasn't dumb, she just couldn't hear.  
And yet, Lily looked nothing like her family. She had blond hair that grew  
rapidly, a rose-petal complexion, and silver eyes. The other children laughed  
at her for her eyes, but mostly because she couldn't hear. Worst of all,   
Lily would have to go to Hogwarts this way.  
Harry got up, told Ginny he wanted to be left alone, and went out into the garden.  
As soon as he sat down on one of the wicker chairs, a woman formed out of  
the fallen rose petals on the ground.  
" Mum?" He said.  
" Yes, Harry, it's me." She whispered. " I understand that Lily is deaf?"  
" Yes, mum, and there's no way to cure it." He cried, fresh tears stinging his eyes.  
" Oh, yes, there is. If I say there is, there is. Now. It will come to her in time,  
and she will tell you. Okay?"  
" Yes, mum."  
" Harry? Tell them. Especially Lily. She needs to know what happened. That   
is her first step to recovery."   
" Okay." He said.  
And Lily Potter started to fade slowly away. And as she did, she saw Litle Lily  
peering over the hedge. And she began to sing, for Lily could hear only her.  
" You know a dream is like a river, ever changing as it flows.  
And the dreamer's just a vessel, that must follow where it goes, trying to learn  
from what's behind you, and never knowing what's in store, makes each day  
a constant battle just to stay between the shores. And I will sail my vessel  
till the river runs dry. Like a bird upon the wind, these waters are skies!  
I'll never reach my destination, if I never try! I will sail my vessel till  
the river runs dry."   
And she disappeared.  
Lily couldn't believe what she just heard. She could HEAR that woman sing!  
For the first time, Lily felt that she belonged. She remembered those words.  
'She will find out in time.'  
Lily looked into her ring that she recieved from her last birthday, and there  
she saw a stag, and a red lily flower. Even though she knew that she  
normally would be confused, she understood. That was her grandmother.  
And from that moment on, Little Lily vowed to herself that she was Little  
Lily, no one else, and pledged that even if it meant death, she would find out  
what her Grandmother had meant by those words.  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

" Kerry, Aaron, James, Macy, get in the car, wer're leaving now!" Harry shouted.  
The kids clambered into the car. All except for Lily. Harry ran inside, only  
to find Lily poring over a book called " The High King ".  
" Lily, sweety, get into the car, it's time to go to Hogwarts." He signed.  
" Alright Dad." She signed back, put a bookmark in the book, and got into the   
van in the driveway.  
And within 10 minutes they took off.  
  
( Five Hours Later....)  
  
" As I call your name, please step up to the hat to be sorted!"  
"Ackloityun ( Pronunciation: Ahck-loyt-yun) Jamiee!"  
" Gryffindor!"  
" Aoyrah ( Pronunciation: Oy-ra-ah ) Kaguya!"  
" Slytherin!"  
" Byron, Timmy!"  
" Hufflepuff!"  
" Carpenter, Ashley!"   
" Slytherin!"  
" Cyrson, Brad!"  
" Ravenclaw!"  
And all the while, she got this only because Kerry was signing to her the whole time.  
Kerry was the only one of her siblings that care for her whatsoever.  
" Potter, Aaron!"  
" Gryffindor!"  
" Potter, James!"   
" Gryffindor!"  
" Potter, Kerry!"   
" Gryffindor!"  
" Potter, Macy!"  
" Gryffindor!"  
" Potter, Lily!"  
And yet, Lily didn't hear. They had no idea she was different.   
" Potter, Lily! Last call for Potter, Lily!"  
" Go, Lily, Go!" Kerry signed.  
Lily realized it was her turn and ran up to the hat. She placed it on her head.  
It spent ten minutes debating where to put her. Finally, it shouted,:  
" Slytherin!"  
" You're a disgrace to the family!" Macy signed while yelling it at the same time.  
Kerry jumped on her, screaming that just because Lily was different she'd have a   
hard time. Lily was lucky that the Slytherin girls she would hang out with knew sign language.  
Lily sat down next to the girls.   
" Hi," One of them signed, " I'm Kaguya, and this is Cathey, Ashley, Mahriie,  
and Shaniah. What's your name?"  
" Little Lily," Lily signed.  
" Neat," Signed Ashley.  
The six of them became best friends. They trooped around the school together,  
Lily was popular, and everyone now knew sign language.   
And all the while, Lily looked down on her granddaughter.   
" I'm so, so proud of you darling. You'll never know how much I miss you."  



End file.
